Flowey
|lần_đầu_xuất_hiện = Tàn tích |mối_quan_hệ = Alphys (người tạo ra) Asriel (hình dạng ban đầu) Con người đầu tiên (anh/em nuôi) |nét_chủ_đạo = Flowey |hp = 6000 |at = 19 |df = 0 (bị suy yếu)}} Flowey (/'flaʊi/)Toby Fox tobyfox (September 20, 2015). "personal pronunciation for some undertale characters (dont care if u say diff)" Archived April 8, 2016. là nhân vật đầu tiên mà nhân vật chính gặp phải trong Undertale. Flowey đóng vai trò là nhân vật phản diện chính cho phần lớn trò chơi, đặc biệt là các Lối chơi Trung lập và Pacifist , và có thể được coi là một nhân vật phản diện cho Lối chơi Diệt Chủng . Cậu giới thiệu về cơ chế của các cuộc gặp gỡ bằng cách chia sẻ "những viên đạn thân thiện", thực sự là những viên đạn có hại, tiết lộ triết lý của cậu về "GIẾT hoặc BỊ GIẾT" {KILL or''' BE KILLED'}. Hồ sơ Ngoại hình Flowey có ngoại hình như một bông hoa vàng có ý thức. Cấu tạo gồm một nhị hoa màu trắng, sáu cánh hoa màu vàng và thân màu xanh nhạt. Flowey có thể nhăn mặt để thể hiện nhiều biểu cảm khác nhau và có thể bắt chước khuôn mặt và giọng nói của các nhân vật khác. Cậu ta bắt chước Toriel và Asgore trong một số tình huống, cũng như hình dạng cũ của cậu ta ở cuối Lối chơi Diệt Chủng. Cậu ta cũng bắt chước khuôn mặt của nhân vật chính trước trận chiến cuối cùng của Lối chơi Trung Lập. Tính cách thumb|Flowey nháy mắt với nhân vật chính ngay trước khi gửi một số "viên thân thiện" theo cách của họ. Ban đầu, Flowey hoạt động dưới một mặt tiền của sự thân thiện và lịch sự. Cậu ta thường chào hỏi nhân vật chính bằng tiếng lóng phía nam, chẳng hạn như "Howdy!" (Chào), tự gọi mình là "người bạn tốt nhất của cậu", và giống như cha cậu ta, gắn những từ lịch sự như "gosh" (trời ơi) và "golly" (chao ôi) vào cuối câu. Bất cứ khi nào cậu bỏ đi chiêu bài thân thiện này, cậu thường gọi nhân vật chính là "thằng ngốc". Flowey có một khuynh hướng độc ác và tàn nhẫn, mắng mỏ nhân vật chính vì đã không tuân theo triết lý "giết hay bị giết" của cậu ta. Mặc dù vậy, cậu ta cũng chỉ trích nhân vật chính ở cuối Tàn Tích nếu họ giết bất kỳ quái vật nào."''Each one could have been someone else's Toriel. Selfish brat. Somebody is dead because of you." – Flowey Cậu ta thao túng, quỷ quyệt, và là một người lập kế hoạch xảo quyệt và tinh tế nếu hoàn cảnh yêu cầu điều đó."LET'S JUST SAY... A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME" – Papyrus explains how he knew to call the other characters to New Home. Cậu ta giữ lại những ký ức giữa LƯU vì cậu ta đã từng có thể LƯU. Cậu ta cũng được chứng minh là người cực kỳ hèn nhát, khi cậu ta giết chết người cha cũ của mình để xoa dịu nhân vật chính trong một nỗ lực vô ích để cứu lấy cuộc sống của chính cậu ta trong kết luận của Lối chơi Diệt chủng. Cốt truyện chính thumb|left|Flowey thể hiện bản chất thật của mình trước khi cố gắng giết nhân vật chính. Flowey giới thiệu khái niệm về đạn và gọi viên đạn của mình là "đạn thân thiện". * Nếu nhân vật chính tránh được ba lần, thì hành động thân thiện của cậu ta tuột dốc và cậu ta giả vờ chộp lấy nhân vật chính vì đã gạt cậu ta ra. ** Nhạc nền giảm xuống một nửa cung mỗi khi đạn được né, trước khi giảm tốc độ, hạ thấp âm lượng và dừng hẳn. ** Trước đòn tấn công thứ ba của mình, Flowey đặt câu hỏi về năng lực tinh thần của nhân vật chính, trước khi gầm lên trong thất vọng "CHẠY. VÀO. ĐÁM. ĐẠN, ĐI !!!" trước khi nhanh chóng nhìn thẳng vào văn bản của mình và thay đổi "ĐÁM ĐẠN !!!" trong lời nói để "viên thân thiện." Khi nhân vật chính chạy vào viên đạn của mình, cậu ta tuyên bố triết lý trung tâm của mình,"Is this a joke? Are you Braindead?" – Flowey. Bất kể nhân vật chính có tránh được đạn của Flowey hay không, sau đó cậu ta cố gắng giết nhân vật chính bằng một loạt đạn không thể tránh khỏi, nhưng Toriel đã can thiệp và cứu nhân vật chính. Nếu nhân vật chính giết chết Flowey trên Lối chơi Trung Lập trước đó, cậu ta không xuất hiện. Nếu nhân vật chính tha thứ cho cậu ta, cậu ta nhắc nhở nhân vật chính đừng giết bất cứ ai. Nếu nhân vật chính không đạt được EXP, cậu ta nhắc họ kết bạn với mọi người"Remember... THIS time, you've GOT to become friends with everyone. OK? If you DON'T, you'll be miserable FOREVER." – Flowey. Sau khi đặt lại Lối chơi Trung Lập nhiều lần và lặp lại cuộc gặp gỡ ban đầu của Flowey, cậu ta trở nên khó chịu và đặt câu hỏi nếu "cậu có việc gì để làm tốt hơn". Nếu nhân vật chính đặt lại Lối chơi Diệt Chủng sau khi giết Sans, Flowey nói "Thật à, ? Vậy, hãy làm những gì cậu muốn. Tôi sẽ đợi cậu!" trước khi rời đi. Resetting a LV 20 SAVE before encountering Asgore – YouTube Khi rời khỏi Tàn Tích Tại lối ra của Tàn Tích, Flowey phán xét hành động của nhân vật chính cho đến thời điểm đó. Flowey không xuất hiện để phán xét nhân vật chính nếu cậu ta bị giết trong Lối chơi Trung Lập trước đó * Mi nghĩ mi thực sự khôn lắm, phải không? * Giờ mi đã có thể chơi theo luật của chính mình rồi * Mi đã tha mạng cho một người duy nhất. * Froggit, Whimsun. Vegetoid, Loox. Migosp, Moldsmal. * Nghĩ đến mấy tên đó xem." * Mi có nghĩ trong số những quái vật ấy có gia đình không? * Mi có nghĩ trong số họ có bạn bè không? * Mỗi người đều có thể là một Toriel khác mà. * Thằng ích kỉ kia * Ai đó sẽ chết bởi vì mi đó. ; (Nếu họ không nhận được EXP) * Ta cá là mi có cảm giác rất là tuyệt vời. * Lần này mi không giết ai * Nhưng mi sẽ làm gì nếu gặp một kẻ sát nhân không ngừng? * Mi sẽ chết và mi sẽ chết và mi sẽ chết thôi. * Cho đến khi mi chán cố gắng thôi. '' * ''Mi sẽ làm gì sau đó? * Mi sẽ giết chết trong thất vọng? * Hoặc mi sẽ từ bỏ hoàn toàn trên thế giới này ... * ... Và để ta thừa hưởng sức mạnh để thống trị nó? * Ta là hoàng tử tương lai của thế giới này. * Đừng lo, bệ hạ bé nhỏ của ta, kế hoạch của ta không phải là để giết vua đâu. * Điều này là THẬT thú vị hơn nhiều. ; (Nếu nhân vật chính giết Toriel trước) * Khôn lắm. Rất khôn lắm {Clever. Verrrryyy clever.} * Mi nghĩ mi thực sự khôn lắm, phải không? * Giờ mi đã có thể chơi theo luật của chính mình rồi {So you were able to play by your own rules.} * Mi đã tha mạng cho một người duy nhất. {You spared the life of a single person.} * Nhưng đừng diễn quá tự phụ. {But don't act so cocky.} * Ta biết những gì mi đã làm rồi {I know what you did.} * Mi đã giết bà ta. {You murdered her.} * Và sau đó mi quay lại, bởi vì mi đã hối hận.{And then you went back, because you regretted it.} * Ha ha ha ha... * Đồ ngốc ngây thơ. {You naive idiot.} * Mi nghĩ mi là người duy nhất có sức mạnh đó à? {Do you think you are the only one with that power?} * Sức mạnh để định hình lại thế giới... {The power to reshape the world...} * Hoàn toàn bằng quyết tâm của riêng mi. {Purely by your own determination.} * Khả năng đùa giỡn với Thánh. {The ability to play God!} * Khả năng đẻ "LƯU". {The ability to "SAVE.} * Ta nghĩ ta là người duy nhất có sức mạnh đó. Nhưng... {I thought I was the only one with that power. But...} * Ta không thể LƯU được nữa {'I can't SAVE anymore.} * Rõ ràng mong muốn của bạn cho thế giới này ghi đè lên TA. {Apparently YOUR desires for this world override MINE.} * Chà chà. {Well well.} * Tận hưởng sức mạnh đó khi mi có đi. {at power while you can.} * Ta sẽ theo dõi. {I'll be watching.} Nếu nhân chính đã giết Toriel ' ; (Lần đầu) * ''Ta hi vọng mi thích lựa chọn của mi. {I hope you like your choice.} * Rốt cuộc, không phải như thể mi có thể quay lại và thay đổi cả số phận. {After all, it's not as if you can go back and change fate. * Trong thế giới này, nó giết hoặc bị giết. {In this world, it's kill or be killed.} * Bà già đó nghĩ rằng bà ấy có thể phá vỡ các quy tắc. {That old hag thought she could break the rules.} * Bà ấy đã rất cố gắng để cứu mi đó. {She tried so hard to save you humans.} * Nhưng khi nó đến với nó ... {But when it came down to it...} * Hee hee... * BÀ TA THẬM CHÍ KHÔNG THỂ CỨU LẤY CHÍNH Bà TA NỮA KÌA. {SHE COULDN'T EVEN SAVE HERSELF.} * ĐÚNG LÀ NGỐC MÀ. {WHAT AN IDIOT!!} ; (Lần thứ hai) * Ha ha ha ha ha... * Đồ súc vật kinh tởm. {You disgusting animal.} * Mi thậm chí THỬ tha cho bà ta nữa kìa. {You didn't even TRY to spare her.} ; (Cứ lần tiếp diễn đến lần khác) * Ồ, mi thực sự không đủ thõa mãn à * Mi có thể nhắc nhở ta về bản thân ta. ; (Nếu Toriel đã được tha trước) * Wow, mi đã hoàn toàn phản cảm. * Mi đã tha mạng bà ta... * Sau đó, mi quyết định rằng điều đó không đủ thú vị với mi. * Vì vậy, mi đã giết bà ấy chỉ để xem những gì sẽ xảy ra. * Mi giết bà ấy vì buồn chán. * Thật kinh tởm... * Ha ha ha ha... * Đồ ngốc ngây thơ. * Mi nghĩ mi là người duy nhất có sức mạnh đó à? * Sức mạnh để định hình lại thế giới... * Hoàn toàn bằng quyết tâm của riêng mi. * Khả năng đùa giỡn với Thánh. * Khả năng đẻ "LƯU". * Ta nghĩ ta là người duy nhất có sức mạnh đó. Nhưng... * Ta không thể LƯU được nữa * Rõ ràng mong muốn của bạn cho thế giới này ghi đè lên TA. * Chà chà. * Tận hưởng sức mạnh đó khi mi có đi. * Ta sẽ theo dõi. |Những thông tin này có thể tiết lộ nội dung game}} Lối chơi Trung Lập |Flowey, nếu tha mạng sau trận đấu của cậu ta. }}Sau Tàn Tích, Flowey dường như vắng mặt cho đến khi kết thúc trận chiến của Asgore. Tuy nhiên, quay lui trong một số phòng cho phép nhân vật chính nhìn thấy Flowey chui xuống đất trên mép màn hình. thumb|Thông điệp của Flowey trên Vọng Âm Hoa nếu Toriel bị giết. Flowey cũng để lại lời nhắn trên Vọng Âm Hoa trong căn phòng thẳng đứng trước cây cầu trong Thác Nước sẽ thay đổi nếu nhân vật chính tha mạng hoặc giết Toriel. thumb|left|Flowey hấp thụ LINH HỒN của con người. Nếu nhân vật chính quyết định giết Asgore, Flowey xuất hiện, tiêu diệt LINH HỒN của Asgore và hấp thụ sáu LINH HỒN của con người được đóng kín trong bình . Nếu nhân vật chính tha thứ cho Asgore, Flowey xuất hiện và giết chết chính Asgore. Sau đó, trò chơi gặp sự cố và trận chiến của Flowey bắt đầu sau khi mở lại trò chơi. Sau khi bị đánh bại, nhân vật chính có cơ hội tha mạng hoặc giết chết Flowey. Flowey yêu cầu nhân vật chính phải khoan dung cậu ta nhiều lần trước khi cậu ta chạy trốn, không chắc tại sao nhân vật chính lại tốt với cậu ta. Nếu nhân vật chính tải lại hoặc hoàn thành một Lối chơi Trung Lập khác, Flowey không hấp thụ LINH HỒN vì cậu ta biết rằng họ sẽ nổi loạn một lần nữa.Thay vào đó, nhân vật chính sẽ có thể ra khỏi phòng và nhận được cuộc gọi điện thoại Lối chơi Trung Lập của Sans. |Flowey }} thumb|left|Phản ứng của Flowey nếu được tha. Nếu tha mạng sau trận chiến của cậu ta, Flowey khuyên nhân vật chính trong các Lối chơi Trung Lập tiếp theo. Nếu nhân vật chính đạt được EXP trước trận chiến, cậu ta yêu cầu nhân vật chính chứng minh triết lý của mình sai, vì cậu ta nghĩ nó có thể là vô nghĩa. Flowey cũng đưa ra cuộc đối thoại độc đáo nếu nhân vật chính chỉ giết Asgore và nói với nhân vật chính rằng họ lãng phí thời gian của mọi người. Nếu nhân vật chính không kiếm được EXP, nhưng họ chưa đáp ứng tất cả các yêu cầu cho Lối chơi Hòa Bình Thực, cậu ta đề cập rằng nhân vật chính nên gần gũi hơn với một trong những nhân vật chính, tùy thuộc vào người mà họ kết bạn trước đây. Nhân vật chính sau đó có thể khôi phục tập tin LƯU trước đó của họ và làm theo lời khuyên của cậu ta. Nếu nhân vật chính giết chết Flowey, cậu ta nhận ra rằng nhân vật chính có thể giết chết trước khi trở thành "chỉ là một bông hoa thông thường". Nếu cậu bị giết sau trận chiến, Flowey không để lại lời nhắn cho nhân vật chính sau khi các lòng tin kết thúc, và sau khi thiết lập lại, sẽ không xuất hiện cho đến sau khi giải quyết trận chiến của Asgore. Flowey sau đó mắng nhân vật chính vì nghĩ rằng giết cậu ta đã giải quyết được bất cứ điều gì. Cậu giải thích rằng cậu đã được đưa trở lại khi nhân vật chính tải tệp LƯU của họ và họ vẫn không thể đạt được kết thúc có hậu. Nếu nhân vật chính gần như hoàn thành Lối chơi Diệt Chủng nhưng đặt lại sau khi giết Undyne Bất Tử , Flowey trở nên khó chịu với nhân vật chính. Tuy nhiên, sau đó cậu ta tuyên bố rằng nhân vật chính chỉ muốn nhìn thấy mọi thứ trong Thế giới Lòng Đất và cuối cùng sẽ trở lại với những cách tàn nhẫn của họ. Lối chơi Pacifist '' Để biết thêm thông tin, xem Asriel Dreemurr # Câu chuyện chính.'' Lối chơi Diệt Chủng '' Để biết thêm thông tin, xem Asriel Dreemurr.'' Trong trận Đòn tấn công Để biết mô tả trong trận chiến, hãy xem Photoshop Flowey/Trong trận. Như một bông hoa, Flowey chỉ sử dụng được ba đòn tấn công: một viên đạn tản ra năm viên hơi nhô lên trên HỒN của nhân vật chính, một viên đạn lớn bao quanh LINH HỒN và không thể tránh được và một loạt đạn thẳng đứng từ bên cạnh Bảng Đạn (Bullet Board), từ bên ngoài nó. Đòn tấn công này chỉ được sử dụng trước trận chiến của cậu ta với tên Asriel Dreemurr. Cậu ta có thể tăng tốc độ lây lan mặc dù giới hạn của các cuộc tấn công và tốc độ của cậu ta là không rõ. Bị trúng đạn năm viên trong lần chạm đầu tiên của cậu ta gây ra 19 điểm sát thương mỗi viên trong khi đòn tấn công vòng không thể tránh khỏi sẽ chữa lành 19 HP bất kể nó có bắn trúng nhân vật chính hay không. Trước khi chiến đấu với Asriel Dreemurr, những viên đạn gây ra 7 điểm sát thương cho đến 6 HP trong khi nó là 5. Mối quan hệ Để biết thêm thông tin, xem Asriel Dreemurr#Mối quan hệ . Thư viện ảnh Floweysteamcard.jpg|Thẻ giao dịch Flowey của Steam Floweyfanclubpinfangamer.png|Ghi áo Câu lạc bộ hâm mộ Flowey đươc bán trên Fangamer Floweybuddy.png|Bức tượng Little Buddy ec4fa898cb292564a1d4268e60c3e308.jpg|Lá bài tarot của Flowey f7c6dcedbfb252ba0a6a250093dc2169.jpg|Lá bài tarot của Photoshop Flowey Thông tin cơ sở * Flowey và Mettaton đại diện cho hai nhân vật bằng clip thoại; Flowey nói "Đó là một ý tưởng tuyệt vời!" ở cuối Tàn Tích trên con đường diệt chủng. ** Cụm từ này là một đoạn clip cao hơn về một quảng cáo thương mại cũ của McDonald có nguồn gốc từ những năm 1960 như được thấy trong video này của Adam Powell.Adam Powell's video demonstration – YouTube ** Có các clip khác trong quảng cáo cũng khớp các clip giọng nói và âm thanh trong trò chơi. Ví dụ là lần 2:47 và 3:05, nơi âm thanh "tổn thương" của Photoshop Flowey bắt nguồn.McDonald's Commercials 1960's Collection – YouTube * Tiếng cười của Flowey không phải là một tài sản mới và có thể được công nhận trên các phương tiện truyền thông khác. Ban đầu nó là hiệu ứng âm thanh của Warner Bros.Nguồn gốc thực sự của tiếng cười Flowey - YouTubechủ yếu được sử dụng trong phim hoạt hình '' Pink Panther '' và đã xuất hiện trong các tựa game như tựa game PlayStation '' Tomba!'Let it Haunt Your Nightmares'' – Oct 28, 2010, YouTubevà nhạc nền Homestuck''The Lordling,'' cũng bởi Toby Fox. Có thể nghe thấy tiếng cười đầy đủ, chưa được chỉnh sửa tại đây. ** Nó cũng có thể được nghe như một phần của nhạc nền trên trang 7677 của Homestuck. * Nếu người chơi cố gắng đặt tên cho đứa trẻ sa ngã là "'' Flowey, " màn hình sẽ ghi "Ta đã CHỌN tên đó" và ngăn không cho sử dụng tên đó. * Trong Chế độ Khó, Flowey xuất hiện cùng với Chú Chó Phiền Phức sau khi nhân vật chính kết thúc trận đấu Toriel. * Trong một chủ đề đùa trên Starmen.Net, khi '' Undertale '' được gọi là " UnderBound 2, ", người ta đã tiết lộ rằng Flowey được dự định là tái sinh của "Face", nhân vật chính của người không -xuất hiện '' EarthBound '' hack, '' UnderGround ''.Toby Fox (4 February 2013). "UnderBound" Retrieved on 9 December 2015. ** The artbook mentions that Flowey was partially inspired by Face from the "NES Godzilla Creepypasta" written by Cosbydaf. * Nhân vật của Flowey có thể được lấy cảm hứng từ những bông hoa từ ''EarthBound, nơi mà Toby đã liệt kê trong một trong những vụ hack của mình. [[Tập tin:TalkingFlowerHalloweenHack.png|thumb|Ảnh chụp màn hình những bông hoa biết nói từ Toby Fox [https://earthboundcentral.com/2009/10/earthbound-halloween-hack/ Halloween Hack]. Những bông hoa này được nhìn thấy trong '' Earthbound ''.]] * Flowey có nhiều họa tiết trận đấu nhất trong số các nhân vật; cậu có hàng tá biểu cảm mà cậu sử dụng trong phòng chiến đấu. * Trong bản dịch tiếng Nhật, Flowey sử dụng "boku (Mình)" và đề cập đến một người có "kimi (Bạn)" cùng với Asriel trong quá khứ.Tumblr * Khi Flowey bao vây nhân vật chính bằng một vòng tròn thân thiện với viên đạn trong lần chạm trán đầu tiên, cậu ra lệnh cho bạn "Chết". Điều này đáng chú ý được viết bằng một phông chữ là một biến thể không có khoảng cách của kiểu chữ Hàn Quốc Gulim Che in đậm, làm cho cậu, Sans, Papyrus và WD Gaster trở thành những nhân vật duy nhất có khả năng nói theo kiểu chữ khác với "Determination Mono", kiểu chữ chuẩn của Undertale. ** Cần lưu ý rằng Flowey vẫn sẽ thường nói trong "Determination Mono"; cậu chỉ nói bằng phông chữ này một lần. de:Flowey es:Flowey fi:Flowey the flower ja:Flowey pt-br:Flowey ru:Флауи uk:Квітик zh:花花 Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính Thể_loại:Kẻ thù